Fairytales
by coffeeicecream
Summary: AU Two brothers were forced to separate and look for their own destiny. With only animals as their companion, will they find the fate they are seeking?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Twins  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> TezuFuji, SanaMar**u**

**Genre: **Fantasy, Romance

**Rating: **G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU Two brothers were forced to separate and look for their own destiny. With only animals as their companion, will they find the fate they are seeking?

**A/N:** My second try on a multi chaptered fic. i know 'm an idiot for doing this, but i just want to post those with finished draft so i my mind will be cleared of some junk. _ pending posts are driving me crazy. First try on a Sanada/Marui pairing. Hope i did okay.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were two brothers, one rich and the other poor. The rich brother was a goldsmith and evil-hearted. The poor brother struggled to make ends meet by making brooms and selling them for a few pennies. Despite that, he was kind and honest. He had two sons namely Kunimitsu and Genichirou whom he loved dearly. They were twins, yet they do not look alike. Every now and then the brothers went to their uncle's house and were given leftovers to eat.<p>

One day, the poor man happened to be in the forest gathering brushwood when he saw a golden bird perched on a high tree. It was beautiful, more beautiful than any bird he had ever seen. He picked up a stone and threw it at the bird and hit it. However, only a single feather dropped and it flew away.

"What a beautiful creature." The poor man said, picking up the feather. "Too bad I only got this."

As soon as he got home, he went to his brother and showed him the object.

"It's pure gold." The brother said as he examined it. He offered to buy it and paid the poor man a good amount of money.

The next day, the poor man climbed a birch tree to cut a few branches. Just then the same bird flew out, and after the man searched, he found a nest with a golden egg in it. The egg was made of gold, and he took it with him.

"What a beautiful creature." He sighed as he walked back to the village. "Too bad I only got the egg."

He showed it again to his brother and was once again offered money in exchange. He agreed and was given a larger sum of money.

"Thank you, my brother." The poor man said happily. "Now my sons and I can buy enough provision until winter."

"Oh you can get even more than that." His brother replied. "I'd like to have the bird itself. Bring it to me and I shall pay you more."

The poor man, wanting to give a better living for his two sons, hoped to see the bird again. "I will if I can." He promised.

He went into the forest for the third time and saw the golden bird perched on a tree. Moving silently, he took a stone and successfully knocked the bird down.

"Alas! I caught you!" He exclaimed. He rushed to his brother's house and gave him the bird. Laughing triumphantly, the goldsmith took it and gave him a huge amount of money.

"Now we can live decently and not as miserable as before." The poor man thought as he went home in delight.

Meanwhile, the goldsmith was clever and cunning and knew exactly what kind of bird it was. He called his wife and said. "Roast this golden bird for me; make sure that none of it gets lost. I will eat it all by myself."

He knew that the bird was by no means an ordinary creature. It possessed a magical power that whoever ate its heart and liver will find a gold piece under his pillow every morning. Once he ate them, he will be richer than he already was.

The goldsmith's wife prepared the bird, put it on a spit, and let it roast. While waiting for it to cook, she went to the cellar and took some wine. Just then, the twins entered the kitchen.

"Auntie." Genichirou called. "We came for the leftovers."

Hearing no response, they padded across the room and stood in front of the fire. Seeing the bird, Kunimitsu turned the spit a few times. As he turned the iron, two little pieces dropped from the bird and into the pan.

"Gen, can we eat those pieces that fell off?" Little Kunimitsu asked, hunger evident in his innocent eyes.

"No Kuni." Genichirou disagreed. "That is Uncle and Auntie's dinner. It should only be leftovers for us."

"But I'm really hungry!" His brother insisted. "Eating a small, fallen part won't hurt, would it?"

He was about to argue when those pair of doe eyes looked at him, pleading. Genichirou scratched his head. His brother was too cute when he does that.

"Okay." He finally agreed. "But just this once, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Gen!" Kunimitsu took the pieces and offered one to his twin. The two ate them happily, munching the roasted meat. It was at this moment did the wife appeared and saw them.

"What did you eat?" She asked menacingly, frightening the two boys.

"A-a couple of pieces that fell out of the b-bird." Genichirou stuttered, his twin hiding behind him.

"That must have been the heart and liver." The wife said. "You good for nothing beggars! Don't you ever try to steal some food here or I wouldn't even spare you our leftovers!" She shoved the children out and went to the barn and killed a fowl. Taking its heart and liver, she put them in the bird so her husband wouldn't know about the eaten pieces.

When the bird was done, she served it to the goldsmith, together with the wine. The goldsmith ate the bird, gobbling every morsel of the meat. After eating, he immediately went to bed, waiting for morning to come and get his first piece of fortune. However, when he reached under the pillow, there was none.

Kunimitsu's eyes fluttered open, his young body adjusting to the surroundings. He sat up and let out a yawn, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked at his brother who was still sleeping beside him. He carefully crawled out of bed and heard a thud. He looked down and saw a gold piece lying innocently on the floor. Not knowing what to do, he shook his brother awake.

"Gen, Gen." He nudged. "Wake up."

Genichirou opened his eyes and saw his twin's face in front of him. "Mmmmm, what is it Kuni?"

"I heard a sound while I got up and I saw this." He showed him the gold.

"Is that gold?" The other sat up and heard a thud. Looking down, he saw an identical piece fell from his part of the bed.

"What is this?" Kunimitsu asked, confusion written in his young face. "Why do we have gold under our pillow?"

"Gen doesn't know." He answered. "Maybe we should ask father." His brother agreed and told their father.

"Even I am confused." Their father said. "We are as poor as mice, so it cannot be ours." He looked at his children. "Whoever gave these, we should thank the heavens for the blessing."

Then they found another pieces of gold the next morning, and continued finding every morning thereafter. Not knowing what to do, the poor man went to his brother and told him the strange story. The goldsmith knew immediately how everything had happened and that the children had eaten the heart and liver of the golden bird. Envious with the father, he decided to get revenge.

"Your children are in league of the devil." He warned. "Don't take the gold, and don't let them stay in your house any longer."

"What kind of father would want to send his sons away?" The father answered. "I cannot do that to my own flesh!"

"The devil's got them in his power and sooner they will kill you."

The father was afraid of the devil and so he followed his brother's advice. He went home and told his sons that they need to go. Although painful, he led them to the forest.

"I'm doing this for all of us." The poor man said. "Take care of each other and never separate." And with a heavy heart, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i was actually choosing between Eiji and Marui to be Sanada's pair. Suggestions are open. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Twins - Chapter 1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> TezuFuji, SanaMaru  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fantasy, Romance**  
>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Two brothers were forced to separate and look for their own destiny. With only animals as their companion, will they find the fate they are seeking?

**A/N:** So this is when the brothers grew up. Pardon if they seemed OOC. This was the time they were still together, so they act just like how brothers should be. I promise their attitudes will go back to normal by the next chapter. So please bear with it. ^^

* * *

><p>The two boys wandered around the forest and searched for the way back home, but repeatedly lost and could not find it. The forest was big and dangerous, and the twins knew there were wild beasts around that can devour them in seconds.<p>

"Gen, it's getting dark." Kunimitsu said. "We'll never get out of here."

"It's okay Kuni." Genichirou replied, easing the other's fear. "We'll just find a place to sleep and we can walk again."

"How I wish those gold stop finding their ways to our pillows." He huffed. "Then we would've been at home with father now."

"But father said we should thank the heavens because it's a blessing." His twin said. "And Kuni still has Gen with him!"

"Gen will not leave me? He's not like father, right?"

"Never." He promised. "Gen will never leave Kuni. Kuni is the only one he has now."

They continued walking, hand in hand. The forest became darker by nightfall. Trees casting shadows upon them, creating frightful images that stirred the children's imagination. Bright eyes were looking at them in the dark, rustling noises increasing the fright they were feeling. It was a dreadful place, and the only certain thing that will happen to them is death.

Unable to go further, they sat under one of the trees and rested their tired bodies. Cold and hungry, they huddled together and hoped for help to come. Not long after, a huntsman happened to pass by and saw them.

"What are you doing here? It's already dark." The huntsman said. "The forest isn't safe for young ones, much more at night."

"We are the broom maker's sons." Genichirou answered. "Our father no longer wanted to keep us so he led us here and left."

"Why? Have you done something wrong?"

"It's because every morning there was a gold piece under each of our pillows." It was Kunimitsu who replied.

"Well," said the huntsman. "That's not really terrible as long as you remain good and upright and don't become lazy." He looked at the brothers. They were so pure and innocent, that he knew they will become good people. Being kind-hearted, he offered them to live with him.

"I cannot let you children here alone. And since you have nowhere to go, I would be glad to let you stay with me."

"R-really?" Genichirou said. "But…you just met us."

"I'm living alone not far from here." The huntsman answered. "It would be good to treat you as my own sons."

The two looked at each other. Having decided, they agreed and thanked the man. He took them home and said, "I shall be your father and bring you up."

And so they became a family. The huntsman was a loving man, and he became a good father to the twins. They learned all about hunting from him, catching beasts they had once feared. The huntsman saved the gold pieces that they found every morning when they got up, in case they might need them in the future. Nonetheless, they lived a happy, peaceful life.

Years passed and the two children grew up to be handsome young men. Strong and fit from all the hunting, the two brothers were good-looking in different ways. Genichirou had black, spiky hair, and tan skin, as a result of spending lots of time outside. He was warm and bright, just like the sun. On the contrary, Kunimitsu had golden brown and pale skin, being not outside as frequent as his brother. He had an accident while hunting that resulted to damaging his eyes, thus forcing him to wear those oval glasses. He looked like the moon, cold and mysterious, yet he was caring and lovable. Despite their differences, the twins loved each other deeply, and held on to their promise not to be apart.

One day, when the time had come, their foster father took them into the forest and said, "Today you are to be tested in shooting to determine whether I can release you from your apprenticeship and pronounce you full-fledged huntsmen."

"We are ready father." Genichirou answered. "We will show you how we have learned throughout the years, and you will not be disappointed." Kunimitsu nodded in agreement.

They went with him to the raised blind and waited for a long time, but no game appeared. Then the huntsman looked up above him, and when he saw some wild geese flying in a triangle formation, motioned to Kunimitsu. "Shoot one from each corner."

Kunimitsu took his gun, loaded it with bullets, and pointed it to the flying animals. Locking his target, he shot one from each corner with ease. "How did I do, father?"

"Excellent. You have learned well."

Soon after, more geese came flying by in the number two formation. It was Genichirou's turn. He asked the same and the man followed, successfully shooting the birds like his brother.

"Both of you have passed the exam. You have completed your apprenticeship, and I pronounce you both full-fledged huntsmen." The man said.

As they were heading home, the two asked their father to go back first and will just follow. Saying that they will have something to discuss about, the old man agreed and left them in the forest.

"Gen, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kunimitsu asked.

"We're already grown-ups, Kunimitsu. So stop calling me with my nickname." Genichirou said. "I quit calling you Kuni long time ago."

"But I like it." Kunimitsu insisted. "You'll always be Gen to me."

He let out a sigh. As if complaining will stop him. Kunimitsu was still Kunimitsu, stubborn and strong willed like that. "Anyway, it's about us becoming huntsmen."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Since we're no longer apprentice, we can now leave and know the world."

"But what about father? Who will be the one to take care of him?"

"He will understand." Genichirou said. "Being a huntsman is about going on adventures after all."

Kunimitsu didn't reply. He was concerned about their father who loved and cared for them when they were abandoned. Now that his brother wanted to go, he had no choice but to leave him.

"Don't you want to see the world?" Genichirou urged. "We'll see new places and find out what the heavens have in store for us."

Looking at his brother, Kunimitsu agreed. He promised they will never separate, and he'll follow him no matter what. "Okay."

"I knew you won't say no." His brother hugged him.

"Let go." Kunimitsu said, smile forming on his lips. "We will never be apart, remember? So I have to go with you."

They then went home and told their father about it. "Father, we want your permission to leave and travel around the world." Genichirou asked.

"And why would you want that?"

"There are many wonderful things we want to seek, things we could only see if we go around." Kunimitsu backed up.

"You speak like real huntsmen." said the old man. "Your desire is my very own wish. Set out on your journey, everything will go well for you."

The brothers thanked him and in a merry mood, they all ate and drank together. When the appointed day for their departure arrived, their foster father gave them each a good gun and had each of them take as many of the saved up gold pieces as they desired. Finally, he handed them both a carefully wrapped object.

"What is it, father?" Genichirou asked curiously.

"Open it and you will find out."

They unwrap it and saw a beautiful white mask with a red star on the forehead. "It will be a reminder that both of you are twins, despite not being identical." The man said.

The old huntsman accompanied them part of the way, and when they were about to take their leave, he gave them a knife and said. "If ever you should separate, stick this knife into a tree at the crossroad. Then if one of you comes back, he can see how his absent brother is doing, for the side of the blade facing the direction he took will rust if he's dying but will stay bright as long as he's alive." They then said goodbye and left.

The two brothers continued on their way, and came to a huge forest that was impossible to cross in one day. So they spent the night there and ate what they had in their hunting pouches. On the second day they went onward but still did not reach the end.

"We have nothing more to eat." Kunimitsu said. "We must shoot something, or else we'll starve."

Genichirou looked around and prepared his gun. When he saw an old hare running by, he took aim, but the hare cried out:

_"Dear huntsmen, if you let me live,__  
><em>_Two of my young to you I'll give."_

Genichirou took pity and didn't shoot. Then the hare jumped into the bushes and brought back two young ones. The little creatures were so frisky and charming that Kunimitsu didn't have the heart to kill them.

"Gen." Kunimitsu said. "Can we just keep them? They're too… cute to be our supper."

"It's the first time you used that word since we were twelve. It will be okay, I guess." Genichirou agreed, stroking its fur.

So they kept them, and the little hares followed at their heels. Soon after, a fox came slinking by, and when they were about to shoot it, the fox cried out:

_"Dear huntsmen, if you let me live,__  
><em>_Two of my young to you I'll give."_

He also brought two young ones, and the huntsman had no desire to kill the little foxes. They gave them the hares for company, and the animals continued to follow the huntsmen.

Soon a wolf came out of the thicket, and just as Kunimitsu took aim at him, he cried out:

_"Dear huntsmen, if you let me live,__  
><em>_Two of my young to you I'll give."_

The twins added the two young wolves to the other animals, and they all followed the two young men. Then a bear came, and he had no desire to have his days of wandering ended, so he cried out:

_"Dear huntsmen, if you let me live,__  
><em>_Two of my young to you I'll give."_

Two young bears joined the others, and now there were eight of them. Finally, who should come along shaking his mane but the lion! And he also cried out:

_"Dear huntsmen, if you let me live,__  
><em>_Two of my young to you I'll give."_

He too fetched two of his young ones, and now the huntsman had two lions, two bears, two wolves, two foxes, and two hares that followed and served them. Meanwhile, however, the two brothers were still starving.

Genichirou said to the foxes. "Listen you tricky creatures, get us something to eat. After all, we know you're crafty and cunning."

"There's a village not far from here." They answered. "In the past we were able to get many a chicken there. We'll show you the way."

The brothers went to the village, bought themselves something to eat, and had their animals fed. They then continued on their way. But the foxes were very familiar with the region and knew exactly where the chicken yards were, so they could guide the huntsmen to the right spots. For a while they traveled about, but they could not find employment that would allow them all to remain together.

"It's hopeless." Kunimitsu said. "We will never find a job."

"Now, Kunimitsu." Genichirou assured him. "Don't say that. We'll find something for sure."

"But when? Till our money were all gone? No one wants to take all of us."

"Then we have no choice but to separate."

Kunimitsu looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"It's the best thing to do." Genichirou said. "We will have better opportunity like that."

"But." Kunimitsu argued. "We promised not to separate! YOU promised not to leave me! We're brothers!"

"I know." Genichirou said. I'm doing this for us. I'd rather have you rich and successful alone than with me but poor and hungry."

Kunimitsu didn't back down. "We never will! We have gold pieces!"

"Kunimitsu!" It was the first time Genichirou shouted at him. "Those gold are what separated us from our real father, don't forget that. Although a blessing, we should not take it for granted and become lazy as what our huntsman father said." The other fell silent.

Genichirou took his hand. "We'll see each other someday. For now we must seek our own fate. Once we're set, we'll meet again." Kunimitsu nodded weakly.

They divided the animals so that each had a lion, a bear, a wolf, a fox, and a hare. They looked at each other, the separation bringing sadness to them.

"I'll find my destiny fast." Kunimitsu promised. "So we'll be together again."

"So am I."

"I'll miss you, Gen." He said. "Take care."

"You too. Kuni."

Kunimitsu smiled at him and took the knife. He stuck it into a tree as they were instructed. And with a final goodbye, they parted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it seemed short. *bows* Sanada's adventure will begin in the next chapter. I want my fave pair for the last. ^^


	3. Sanada's Adventure Starts

**Title:** Fairytales

**Pairing:** TezuFuji, SanaMaru

**Genre:** Fantasy, Romance

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Two brothers were forced to separate and look for their own destiny. With only animals as their companion, will they find the fate they are seeking?

**A/N: **This is the start of Sanada's adventure. He will meet some characters which may seemed random at first. But they will have roles soon. :)

* * *

><p>Genichirou continued his journey alone, his only companion were his animals. They traveled far and wide, experiencing the excitement the world has to offer. Yet without Kunimitsu, it became lonely. In the course of time he forgot how to smile, much more to laugh. There was no one to share his happiness with.<p>

The joy of adventure turned boring, and he began wandering aimlessly. He rarely speaks now, and only does so in a serious, commanding voice. His lack of communication led people to misunderstand him. And by a sheer accident a name was given to the silent man, thinking it was actually his. They called him Sanada, which the huntsman did not bother to correct. From then on the name stuck to him, and he grew accustomed to being called that way.

The brothers separated because Sanada said so. He wanted them to find their own destiny, and meet again when they have fulfilled it. But he didn't thought of one thing. He did not actually know what his destiny was. Because of this the separation felt useless. He needed to find what his destiny was, so he can be with his brother again.

"Destiny." He mumbled. "Where can I find it?"

"Do not worry, master." The lion spoke. "We will find it soon."

"Destiny is cannot be found." The fox intervened. "It is carved."

"Carved…" The huntsman repeated. "Should I carve it myself?"

"Yes, master."

"How?"

"Master must know what he wants." The wolf answered. "Then strive to achieve it."

"What is it you desire, master?" The bear asked.

Sanada thought of the question. What does he want anyway? Fame? Riches? Power? Those things meant nothing to him now. He just wished to see his brother again. But without accomplishing anything, he cannot go back. He must do something.

He sat on a stump of wood and gave a small sigh. "I don't know what I want."

The animals circled around him, comforting their master. "Let us travel more." The hare suggested. "Then we might something master will desire." They all agreed and began walking again.

One day, he found himself in a great forest. It was beginning to dark, and Sanada had not found a place to stay for the night. Thinking he will not find any, he was about to settle on a nearby tree when he heard a scream. Sanada rushed to the direction of the voice and saw a man who was about to be eaten by the lion.

"H-help me!" The man pleaded, still backing away. The lion growled at him.

"Don't move." Sanada clicked his gun and aimed at the animal. He was about to shoot when his lion stopped him. "Please don't hurt my brother, master. Let me talk to him."

Sanada lowered his gun and the lion rushed to his kind. After that the beast went away, leaving him with the scared man. He slumped on the ground and sighed in relief. "Thank you. I thought I was going to die."

"Hn." Sanada replied. "You should be able to protect yourself, considering you are a man."

"I was not used to dealing with animals." The stranger said. "I am a servant who had finished my service to a rich merchant after a long time. I was on my way home when that lion appeared."

"I see. You should be careful next time." The huntsman was about to leave when the other stood up and stopped him.

"Wait! I'll come with you."

Sanada turned to him. "Why?"

"I owe you my life. I do not have enough money, but I am willing to be at your service to pay that debt."

"No, thank you." He motioned towards his animals. "I already have a lot."

"I insist. You might need human help in the future, and this is the only way I can repay you."

Sanada glared at him. The man glared back. He continued glaring, and the other did the same. He felt a headache coming now. The stranger was too persistent. Having no choice, he sighed. "Fine. I might as well take you. What is your name?"

"Akaya Kirihara." The man bowed at him. "I will be at your service, master."

He almost winced at the title. "No need to call me that. Call me Sanada."

"But-"

"I need a companion, not a slave."

"Okay." The seaweed haired man consented. After a while he tried again. "Can I call you captain instead?"

"We are not a team." Sanada answered. He was starting to regret his decision of taking the man. But the man kept on calling him that, until he didn't bother to notice it anymore. It was getting late, and neither inn nor house was in sight. Kirihara, who was travelling by horse, offered it to Sanada, which the other man refused.

They were in the middle of arguing when Sanada saw a young man walking. He was certain it was a man, yet he looked beautiful. His beauty was glowing among the woods. He decided to follow him and soon, a cottage came to view. Grabbing the opportunity, he appeared before him and met the man's smiling face.

"You've been following me for a while now." The man spoke. "How may I help you?"

Sanada, despite surprised at the man's sharp observation, continued with his purpose. "I apologize for stalking without permission. I just want to ask if you happen to live in that small house you are going to."

"Why, yes." He answered. "But that house does not belong to me."

He walked closer to the other. "Can my friend and I spend the night in that cottage?"

"Of course." The man said. "You certainly can. But I wouldn't advice it. Don't go in."

Sanada arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"My stepmother practices evil arts and is not well-disposed toward strangers."

Sanada then realized that he had come to the house of a witch. However, it was dark and he could not continue. "I'll go."

The man, as if expecting his answer, smiled wider. "I have warned you."

"Having a place to rest is more important than anything else right now."

The man gave a small nod. "Very well, come with me. Call me Yukimura. I hope you can tell me yours."

"…Sanada." He replied as he followed the beautiful man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now i'm typing th enext part. Hopefull i can upload it before the day is over. ^^


	4. Sanada's Adventure Continues

**Title:** Fairytales

**Pairing:** TezuFuji, SanaMaru

**Genre:** Fantasy, Romance

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Two brothers were forced to separate and look for their own destiny. With only animals as their companion, will they find the fate they are seeking?

**A/N: **Sorry if it took me days to update. I was too lazy to finish it in one go. *bows* and i need some ideas. My brain messed up. XD anyway, the update's here so pls enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sanada followed the man to the cabin, and when they were few yards away, Yukimura turned to him and said. "Your animals will get killed once my stepmother sees them." She made them follow him to an abandoned barn. "Put them here for the night. Also, instruct them not to create noise."<p>

After settling his animals, they went inside. The old woman was sitting on an easy chair by the fire and looked at the strangers with her red eyes. Yukimura went to her with his head bowed. "Stepmother Sumire, these are travelers who requested me for a place to stay in for the night."

Sumire, with her unruly brown hair and old face, spoke to them in an overly sweet tone. "Good evening! Welcome to our humble abode! Have a seat and rest yourselves!"

"I apologize for our intrusion." Sanada said. "We are travelers who got lost in the woods."

"It's okay. " The old woman replied. "We haven't got to serve guests for a long time now. She was cooking in a little pot on the fire, and she stoked the coals. In slow movements, she served the food on the table and offered them, but the men refused.

"We appreciate your offer but we had just eaten." Sanada lied. Yukimura had warned them to be careful and not to eat nor drink anything, for old woman Sumire brewed deadly potions. Then they slept peacefully till early in the morning.

Sanada's eyes cracked open at the break of dawn. Seeing Kirihara still drooling on his bed, he got up and went outside alone. There he saw the blue haired beauty fetching water from the well. He looked so thin and fragile, barely able to lift the bucket of water. He silently walked from behind and took the pail from him, catching the surprised expression on his pretty face.

"You seemed to be lost in thought this time. You did not notice my presence." He said.

"Good morning to you too." Yukimura greeted, gentle smile gracing his lips. He took the bucket from him and continued his work.

"Why are you staying with that witch?" The huntsman asked. "Aren't you afraid of her?"

"She will never harm me." The man replied. "I am the only one whom she can order around and do the chores for her."

Sanada looked at him. "I told someone once that the world is a wonderful place to travel, that you will discover beautiful things. And by doing that, you will find your destiny. Don't let that witch stop you from finding it."

Yukimura was staring at the huntsman before him. How long has it been since he last heard such things? Or maybe he had not. It was like his old self speaking to him. It rekindled thoughts inside him, thoughts he long decided to forget. He was about to reply when Kirihara, the huntsman's companion, came.

"Hey master, what are you doing there? It's time to go." Akaya called.

Sanada gave one last nod to the man and followed, taking his animals from the barn. When they were ready to depart, old woman Sumire stopped them. "Wait a minute. I want to offer you a parting drink."

While she went to fetch it, the bear pushed Sanada onto the lion's back and carried him away, followed by the other animals. Kirihara, who was still trying to strap his saddle tight, was the only one left when the evil witch came back.

"Bring this to your master." She said. But at that moment the glass broke and the poison splattered on the horse. It was so lethal that the animal lay dead on the spot.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Kirihara shouted in fright and ran away. He ran as if his life depended on it, and blindly made his way around the woods. Soon, he found Sanada and his animals waiting for him.

"What took you so long? And where is your horse?"

"The…witch…horse…dead." The seeweed haired man panting hard. After catching his breath, he told him what happened.

"Evil witch." He clenched his fist. "It cost you your horse."

"That's fine with me, as long as it wasn't me. And now my horse is dead-"His eyes widened in realization. "My bag was tied on the saddle! I need to get it back!"Before Sanada can speak, Kirihara ran back to the house and saw his dead horse, a raven already feasting on its body.

"Who knows if we'll be able to find anything better to eat today?" And so he killed the raven, took his bag, and returned to the huntsman.

They went on travelling again. It proved to be a great forest for they still weren't able to find their way out. Nightfall came and fortunately, they stumbled upon an inn and were opened by another beautiful man, his silver hair slightly covering those blue ocean eyes. He greeted them with a smile, his body blocking the view of the house. "How may I help you?" He asked in a melodious voice.

"We are here to rent a room for the night." Sanada answered.

"I suggest you find another place to stay. This is not an inn, but a robber's den. Go now and don't come back, before it's too late."

"It IS already late and no other place was in sight." Sanada insisted. "We will rest here, whether we get killed or not."

"Eh?" Kirihara exclaimed. "So you want to rest even until forever? Those robbers will not keep us alive!" But a sharp glare from the serious man immediately made his mouth shut.

The silver haired man studied him before finally giving in. "You are a brave man, and I don't want you to receive the same fate as the others, but if that is what you want, then so be it."

Sanada gave an accepting nod. "Thank you…" He did not know how to address the other man.

"Call me Saeki." He allowed them to enter and was welcomed by the innkeeper.

"Come in! Come in!" The innkeeper said invitingly. "We have a wonderful room prepared for our guests."

Sanada gave him a look and made his way to the stairs. "I will take my rest now."

Kirihara went to the innkeeper and handed him the dead raven. "Here, cook this for our supper." He said before following the huntsman upstairs.

True to Saeki's words, the house was a place of murderers. The innkeeper welcomed them and spoke about the guests. "We have new victims. Two men who got lost in the woods." He informed them.

"Very well." One of the ten said. "They will never see daylight again." "Let's rob and then kill them." The other suggested.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The innkeeper opened it and saw old witch Sumire, who was an accomplice to the murderers' evil deeds.

"Ah!" He greeted her. "You came at a right time. We have guests resting inside."

Knowing what he meant, the old lady grinned, showing her missing teeth. "Ooh, how I missed the sight of blood. This is going to be a wonderful night." She entered the house and chatted with the robbers merrily.

They were about to kill when the innkeeper took their attention. "How about we eat this delicious supper first? I'm sure those men could wait." He placed the bowl of soup on the table.

The murderers agreed and sat down. They too were joined by the innkeeper and old witch Sumire. They all ate at the same bowl of soup filled with the chopped meat of the raven. No sooner did they swallow a few bites than they fell down dead, for the raven had been infected by the poisoned horsemeat.

Saeki, who was silently watching what happened, rushed upstairs to wake the guests. He entered their room and spoke in loud voice. "Wake up! They're dead! All of them are dead!" He pulled Kirihara's blanket and when the man saw who it was, he let out a groan.

"Can you pester someone else? I haven't got enough sleep!" Kirihara said in annoyance. He pushed the man away, causing him to fall to the other side, which happened to be Sanada's bed.

Sanada stirred at the feeling of something weighing on him. He opened his eyes and saw the innkeeper Saeki, his face merely inches away from his. The man hastily stood up, fighting to control the redness of his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Sanada asked.

"The robbers are dead."

"Is that the reason why you're on top of me?"

"No! I-I just thought I need to inform you." Saeki said, his face turned crimson.

Sanada gave him a curt nod. "We really need our sleep. Let's continue this tomorrow." The man understood and quickly fled the room. Sanada rubbed his temple, calming himself. At least he will not worry of losing his life anymore. He lied down again and resumed his sleep.

The next morning, Sanada went down to the dining area and was welcomed by delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning." Saeki greeted, his face as fresh as the day. He placed the food on the table and served the guests.

"So what were you talking about last night?" Kirihara asked in between bites. "The robbers are dead?" The man nodded and sat opposite them. "How did that happen?"

"They ate the meat of the raven brought by your friend. As soon as they took a bite, they fell down dead."

"The raven?" Sanada turned to his companion, not knowing what the innkeeper meant. "Where did you get that?"

"At the witch's cottage. I saw it eating my dead horse-"A flash of memory crossed Kirihara's mind. "It ate my horse which died because of the deadly poison concocted by the witch!"

"All ten of them died, so is the witch and my father."

Sanada looked at him, sympathizing to the other male, yet his face remained serious. Saeki gave him a small smile, as if reading his mind. "Don't be. It was the consequence he had paid for all those evil deeds."

After eating, the silver haired man led them to a room. Opening the door, they were blinded by all the treasures inside. "These are all the riches they accumulated from stealing and killing people." He said. "Take it. You deserve all these."

Sanada did not take a second glance. "Kirihara, we're leaving."

The young man looked at him in disbelief, too engrossed with the treasures to follow. "Eh? But what about these treasures? He wants us to have it!"

"It is not what I seek, nor is what I desire."

"But-"

His eyes went to Saeki, who too was surprised by his answer. "Keep it with you. This may be the destiny the heavens have for you." Dragging his partner, he fetched his animals and left the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i'm working on it. i really am. pardon for this sucker. o...o i know i need to practice more on Rikkai members' attitude. O...o


End file.
